prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
2009
This is a list of various things that took place in 2009. Significant events Unknown Date :* - Real Championship Wrestling is founded in Baltimore, Maryland; Arkansas-based Mid-South Wrestling is renamed as Traditional Championship Wrestling. :* - Florida Pro Wrestling Association ceases operation after holding its final event the previous year on October 25, 2008 called FPWA Ring Of Horror 5. January :*26 – Verne Gagne, the founder and longtime owner of the American Wrestling Association and a 10-time AWA World Champion, is alleged to have been involved in a fight on this date with a fellow resident at the memory loss unit of the Friendship Lodge seniors' assisted living facility in Bloomington, Minnesota. A February 2009 article from online news site MinnPost.com reported that Gagne, 82, who had Alzheimer's-related dementia, got into a fight with 97-year-old Helmut Guttman, a former cancer research doctor also suffering from Alzheimer's-related dementia, and Guttman suffered a broken leg and a head injury in the altercation. Guttman was hospitalized and later released, but was readmitted to hospital due to complications and died there on February 14. A police investigation was conducted regarding the death, but Gagne was ultimately not charged due to his age and deteriorating mental condition April :*4 - DREAMWAVE Wrestling was founded in LaSalle, Illinois. :*26 - Legend City Wrestling was founded in St. John's, Newfoundland and Labrador. October :*28 – TNA announces that it has signed Hulk Hogan to a contract http://www.tnawrestling.com/content/view/1770/84/ Births * Deaths January *12: Lanny Kean 48 (heart attack) *16: Paul Fuchs (heart attack) March *13: Andrew Martin 33 (Drug overdose) *22: Abismo Negro 37 (Drowned) April *28: Buddy Rose 56 (natural causes) May *28: John Tolos 78 (natural causes) June *12: Mitsuharu Misawa 46 (Cervical spinal cord injury resulting from belly-to-back suplex injury) July *22: Damian Steele 34 (Brain aneurysm) August *5: Al Tomko 77 (pancreatic cancer) October *14: Lou Albano 76 (natural causes) December *4: Eddie Fatu 34 (Acute Toxicity) *29: "Dr. Death" Steve Williams 49 (throat cancer) Debuts and Returns January :*25 – Rob Van Dam returned to the Royal Rumble February :*10 – Christian returns on ECW April :*6 – Batista returns on RAW June :*4 – Jesse Neal (TNA) July :*2 – Sheamus (WWE) Events January *11 – IWS Season's Beatings February *4 – IWA East Coast A Need To Bleed *20 – CHIKARA If The Airplane Is Snowed In, Put Your Bloody Skis On And Get Going *21 – IWS Violent Valentine March *15 – IGF Genome 8 (Japan) April *11 – IWS Know Your Enemies May *30 – IWS "X" Pay-Per-View events January :*4 - NJPW Wrestle Kingdom III :*11 - Genesis 2009 :*25 - Royal Rumble 2009 February :*8 - Against All Odds 2009 :*15 - No Way Out 2009 March :*15 - Destination X 2009 April :*5 - WrestleMania XXV :*19 - Lockdown 2009 :*26 - Backlash 2009 May :*17 - Judgment Day 2009 June :*7 - Extreme Rules 2009 :*28 - The Bash 2009 July :*26 - Night of Champions 2009 August :*23 - SummerSlam 2009 September :*13 - Breaking Point :*20 - No Surrender October :*4 - Hell in a Cell 2009 :*25 - Bragging Rights 2009 November :*22 - Survivor Series 2009 December :*13 - TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2009 :*19 - ROH Final Battle 2009 Title changes January :*4 - Hiroshi Tanahashi defeated Keiji Mutoh for the IWGP Heavyweight Championship :*11 - Robert Roode & James Storm defeated Jay Lethal and Consequences Creed for the TNA World Tag Team Championship :*11 - Alex Shelley defeated Chris Sabin in a tournament final to win the vacant TNA X-Division Championship :*14 - Vaughn Lilas defeated Idol Stevens for the OVW Heavyweight Championship :*16 - La Sombra and Volador Jr. defeated Averno and Mephisto for the CMLL World Tag Team Championship :*19 - CM Punk defeated William Regal for the WWE Intercontinental Championship :*25 - Edge defeated Jeff Hardy for the WWE Championship :*25 - Melina defeated Beth Phoenix for the WWE Women's Championship February :*4 - APOC defeated Vaughn Lilas for the OVW Heavyweight Championship :*15 - Triple H defeated Jeff Hardy for the WWE Championship :*15 - Edge defeated John Cena for the World Heavyweight Championship March :*9 - John Bradshaw Layfield defeated CM Punk for the WWE Intercontinental Championship :*15 - A.J. Styles defeated Booker T for the TNA Legends Champion :*15 - Suicide defeated Alex Shelley for the TNA X-Division Championship :*17 - Montel Vontavious Porter defeated Shelton Benjamin for the WWE United States Championship April :*3 - Jerry Lynn defeated Nigel McGuinness for the ROH World Championship :*5 - Carlito & Primo defeated John Morrison and The Miz to unify the WWE Tag Team Championship & World Tag Team Championship :*5 - Rey Mysterio defeated John Bradshaw Layfield for the WWE Intercontinental Championship :*5 - John Cena defeated Edge for the World Heavyweight Championship :*5 - Santina Marella Crowned "Miss WrestleMania" :*10 - The American Wolves (Davey Richards and Eddie Edwards) defeated El Generico and Kevin Steen for the ROH World Tag Team Championship :*19 - Mick Foley defeated Sting for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship :*19 - Brother Ray & Brother Devon defeated Robert Roode & James Storm for the TNA World Tag Team Championship :*19 - Angelina Love defeated Awesome Kong for the TNA Women's Knockout Championship :*26 - Randy Orton defeated Triple H for the WWE Championship :*26 - Edge defeated John Cena for the World Heavyweight Championship May :*6 - Manabu Nakanishi defeated Hiroshi Tanahashi for the IWGP Heavyweight Championship June :*1 - Kofi Kingston defeated Montel Vontavious Porter for the WWE United States Championship :*7 - Chris Jericho defeated Rey Mysterio for the WWE Intercontinental Championship :*7 - Jeff Hardy defeated Edge for the World Heavyweight Championship :*7 - CM Punk defeated Jeff Hardy for the World Heavyweight Championship :*7 - Batista defeated Randy Orton for the WWE Championship :*13 - Austin Aries defeated Jerry Lynn for the ROH World Championship :*15 - Randy Orton defeated Triple H, John Cena and The Big Show for the WWE Championship :*20 - Hiroshi Tanahashi defeated Manabu Nakanishi for the IWGP Heavyweight Championship :*21 - Robert Roode & James Storm defeated Brother Ray & Brother Devon for the TNA World Tag Team Championship :*21 - Kurt Angle defeated Mick Foley for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship :*25 - Homicide defeated Suicide for the TNA X-Division Championship :*25 - Tara defeated Angelina Love for the TNA Women's Knockout Championship :*28 - Rey Mysterio defeated Chris Jericho for the WWE Intercontinental Championship :*28 - Michelle McCool defeated Melina for the WWE Women's Championship :*28 - Edge & Chris Jericho defeated Carlito & Primo for the WWE Tag Team Championship & World Tag Team Championship July :*19 - Angelina Love defeated Tara for the TNA Women's Knockout Championship :*19 - Booker T & Scott Steiner defeated Robert Roode & James Storm for the TNA World Tag Team Championship :*19 - Kevin Nash defeated A.J. Styles for the TNA Legends Champion :*22 - Mick Foley defeated Kevin Nash for the TNA Legends Champion :*26 - Jeff Hardy defeated CM Punk for the World Heavyweight Championship :*26 - Chris Jericho & The Big Show took the WWE Tag Team Championship & World Tag Team Championship after Edge tor his Achilles tendon. August :*1 - Necro Butcher and Brodie Lee defeated Corvis Fear and Myke Quest for the JAPW Tag Team Championship :*16 - ODB defeated Angelina Love for the TNA Women's Knockout Championship :*16 - Kevin Nash defeated Mick Foley for the TNA Legends Champion :*16 - Samoa Joe defeated Homicide for the TNA X-Division Championship :*23 - CM Punk defeated Jeff Hardy for the World Heavyweight Championship September :*1 - John Morrison defeated Rey Mysterio for the WWE Intercontinental Championship :*4 - Bryan Danielson defeated Chris Hero for the PWG World Championship :*13 - John Cena defeated Randy Orton for te WWE Championship :*20 - A.J. Styles defeated Kurt Angle for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship :*20 - Sarita & Taylor Wilde defeated The Beautiful People (Madison Rayne and Velvet Sky) in the finals of an eight-team tournament to crown the first TNA Knockout Tag Team Championship :*20 - ODB defeated Cody Deaner to win the vacant TNA Women's Knockout Championship October :*2 - Ken Kennedy defeated Chuck Palumbo and Tiny Iron to win the vacant NWE World Heavyweight Championship :*3 - The British Lions (Chris Grey and Tommy Taylor) defeated Roderick Strong and Erick Stevens for the FIP World Tag Team Championship :*4 - The Undertaker defeated CM Punk for the World Heavyweight Championship :*4 - Randy Orton defeated John Cena for the WWE Championship :*5 - The Miz defeated Kofi Kingston for the WWE United States Championship :*5 - Amazing Red defeated Samoa Joe for the TNA X-Division Championship :*18 - Eric Young defeated Kevin Nash for the TNA Legends Champion :*25 - John Cena defeated Randy Orton for the WWE Championship :*28 - Brutus Magnus & Doug Williams defeated Booker T & Scott Steiner for the TNA World Tag Team Championship :*31 - The Thomaselli Brothers (Vito and Pauly Thomaselli) defeated The Weedman and Billy Bong for the JCW World Tag Team Championship November :*8 - Tiger Mask IV defeated Místico for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship December :*13 - Drew McIntyre defeated John Morrison for the WWE Intercontinental Championship :*13 - Sheamus defeated John Cena for the WWE Championship :*13 - D-Generation X defeated Jerishow for the Unified WWE Tag Team Championship :*19 - The Briscoes (Jay and Mark Briscoe) defeated The American Wolves for the ROH World Tag Team Championship Retirements March :*9 -Worker Ant Also see * Category:Wrestling Years